


Precious

by MVgetanAttitude



Series: iKON Hybrid AU (The (Mis)Adventures of Kitten Bin!) [4]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cat Hybrid Hanbin, Cat/Human Hybrids, Choking, Collars, Coyote/Australian Shepherd Bobby, Dom/sub, FYEAH, Fluff and Smut, German Shepherd Junhoe, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Hyung Kink, I lied, I think I’m done now, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Panties, Praise Kink, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut, Subdrop, Submissive Hanbin, Subspace, Top Bobby, bottom hanbin, butt stuff, hanbin-centric, human everyone else in iKON, surprise lmao, the HanJunBob is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVgetanAttitude/pseuds/MVgetanAttitude
Summary: Hanbin was exhausted.Bobby always seemed to know what he needed, and always gave it to him.





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This happened  
> Sorry?
> 
> MORE KITTY BIN PORN!!

Hanbin was exhausted.

He was exhausted and frustrated and _tired._

He was so fucking tired.

Between filming and schedules and writing and recording and concerts, Hanbin had barely seen any of the others outside of iKON related activities, and he _missed_ them.

The final straw had been the song he had been working on glitching and deleting an entire section. Normally, it would have been an easy fix, but Hanbin was too tired and too overwhelmed to deal with anything else today.

So he shut down all of his equipment and left.

The entire walk home was spent with Hanbin glaring; at the sun, at the people, at the sidewalk that kept trying to trip him.

He just wanted to go home and take a nap and convince somebody to cuddle with him before he started crying.

Crying from frustration was worse than any other crying because you don’t even feel better after.

That was like, the one okay thing about crying.

Just thinking about it, Hanbin could already feel the beginnings of tears cling to his eyelashes, but he blinked them away before they could actually fall and walked up to their building.

His emotions just felt all over the place today, it was exhausting.

Hanbin wasn’t actively thinking about how hard he slammed the door as he sulkily kicked off his shoes, but immediately after he looked up to see Yunhyeong frowning at him with his arms crossed, looking _disappointed._

No. _That_ was the final straw.

Hanbin couldn’t stop himself from bursting into tears.

He was just _tired_ and _lonely,_ and now he made Yunhyeong _mad_ at him because he was _bad._

The frown dropped from Yunhyeong’s face, softening at Hanbin’s distress, “Awwww, Bin. What’s wrong?” He asked, walking forward to pull the hybrid against him. Hanbin instantly curled in his hold, but didn’t lift his face from the vocalist’s neck to respond. “You feeling low?” _Definitely._ “Do you want to go wait in Bobby’s room? He should be back in a little bit,” Still no answer, “There’s a present down there waiting for you,” Yunhyeong tried again, but this time Hanbin’s ears twitched in interest.

“What kind of present?” Hanbin mumbled, “C-Can I have it now? Who’s it from?”

Thankfully that had been just the thing to get the hybrid to stop crying. Yunhyeong tried not to smirk, he hadn’t been the one to pick out the _gift,_ but it was his idea. He knew Hanbin would be very pleased once he saw it, and Bobby would be even _more_ pleased.

“Well I can’t tell you or it’ll spoil the surprise, but you can go down and see for yourself. And it’s from all of us, for you and Bobby. A...thank you, of sorts, for working so hard on this album.”

Hanbin visibly perked up, the only remnants of his little crying fit were the red eyes and tear tracks left on his face, so Yunhyeong took care to wipe the remaining tears away, pressing a kiss onto the hybrid’s rosy nose.

Too bad he couldn’t wipe away the dark circles there, or the cut from sharp teeth digging into soft lips.

“Now?” Hanbin asked, already grabbing his shoes to put back on.

Yunhyeong chuckled, “Yeah, Bin. But you might wanna hurry, _Hyung_ will be back soon, I’d say about an hour.”

It was crazy how that one word affected Hanbin so much. His eyes glazed over slightly as he nodded to Yunhyeong, going to put on his shoes so he could rush out the door.

Yunhyeong planned on turning tonight into a family night. They all needed it, and Hanbin _especially_ did.

Just as Hanbin was about to leave, Yunhyeong called out, “Wait, baby. Take this with you.”

He handed the cat hybrid a small toiletry bag, Hanbin’s eyes widening as soon as he recognized it and grabbed it, quickly rushing out.

* * *

 

_‘Thank you for everything you’ve done for us._

_Get ready...Showtime!_

_P.S. I picked it out! You’re welcome._

_-Oppa <3’ _

Hanbin blushed as he put the small note down, regretting the night he accidentally called Junhoe _Oppa,_ the taller hybrid used any chance to bring it up.

(Hanbin still called him it, occasionally.)

He picked up the plain box that was sat on Bobby’s bed. It wasn’t particularly light, but it wasn’t exactly heavy, either.

Not able to wait any longer, Hanbin slid a claw along the few pieces of tape that sealed it, quickly opening the box.

Inside, on the very top, was a lavender bralette, but the cups were completely flat, the see-through lace so pastel it was almost white.

The next item made it glaringly obvious that Junhoe had been the one to pick it out; an equally lacy garter belt was the second to be pulled out, designed to sit right at the curve of his waist, straps trailing down to connect to a pair of stockings Hanbin hoped happened to be in the box.

After that were the panties, several pairs, in fact. The first pair matched the bralette and garter, lavender lace with dark purple accents, and suddenly Hanbin realized why that had been the color choice. The other pairs of panties were a similar design, full lace along the sides and satin in the front; white, maroon, navy, black.

Hanbin was quickly perking up, seeing the last two items in the box. He soon pulled out the stockings, matching the color scheme with white lace circling the top, and set them aside. The last item was an all white plug, and the thought of it made both his ears and dick twitch.

Suddenly Hanbin was grateful he had chosen to shave last night, meaning he wouldn’t have to worry about that now.

He didn’t know where to start.

The panties. The panties were a good start.

Quickly discarding his clothes, Hanbin pulled on the bottom piece, loving the way the soft fabric sat on his hips. He had Junhoe to thank for that.

The garter belt went next, letting the straps dangle while he quickly slide on the bralette, making the lace brush his already hard nipples.

Once the stockings were on and clipped, Hanbin went over to Bobby’s closet, checking himself out in the mirror and blushing at what he saw.

He looked... _good._

He felt good.

But he wanted Bobby to be surprised, too, so he pulled out a baggy white pullover from the closet, tugging the item on and smiling as it managed to cover everything, the only things left showing were the stockings.

And one more thing.

Hanging off of a small peg on the door was a small collection of collars, but Hanbin immediately grabbed the two-toned purple collar that sat above all of the others and put it on.

Okay, that was done. So...plug first? Or makeup?

Part of him wanted to forgo the plug. His favorite part was Bobby fingering him until he cried, and it wouldn’t feel as good if he were to finger himself first, so he instead picked up the bag Yunhyeong had given him and moved to Bobby’s desk.

He didn’t do much, just covered up the dark rings under his eyes and the annoying little pimple that he had slapped a bandaid over that morning, thankful it was almost gone. He kept the eyes light, just a soft smoky brown around his eyes, no eyeliner, knowing it would just end up running down his face soon enough.

Getting ready hadn’t taken as long as he thought it would, so Hanbin crawled back onto Bobby’s bed, curling under the covers to wait.

After the thrill of his gift had worn off, Hanbin was back to the weary exhaustion that was plaguing him before, leaving him sad and tired and still _alone._

He wanted Bobby.

He wanted to _let go._

* * *

 

“Kitten?” Bobby sat down next to Hanbin, running his fingers through the sleeping hybrid’s hair, “You okay, Bin?”

Hanbin had a tendency to crawl into Bobby’s bed when he wasn’t feeling well, so seeing him curled up there had Bobby immediately worried.

“Hanbin-ah, talk to me, baby,” Bobby tried again, gently trying to rouse the younger.

Hanbin blearily blinked up at him, “Hyung?”

“Yeah, Kitty,” Bobby said, “Hyung’s here.”

Hanbin quickly sat up, letting the blankets pool around his hips as he tackled Bobby in a hug, “Missed you.”

Bobby’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling Hanbin as flush against him as possible, but in doing so, he caught a peak of the pastel stockings.

“Ah, this must be the surprise Dong mentioned,” Bobby grinned, sitting Hanbin back down against the bed and swallowing the squeak of surprise with a chaste kiss, “Want to show me the rest of it?”

Hanbin blushed as he shook his head, hiding his face in the curve of Bobby’s neck. He felt embarrassed, all of a sudden, and he didn’t really want anyone to see him like this.

“Okay, let me try that again,” Bobby chuckled, slipping a hand under the sweatshirt and looping it under the garter, “Show me the rest of it.”

When Hanbin pulled back to pout at him, but still obeyed, Bobby knew what kind of night it would end up being. Hanbin looked like he was already slipping, but Bobby had barely touched him.

Hanbin slowly raised the item over his head, blush darkening as he felt Bobby’s fingers press just under his rib cage.

 _“Jesus._ Hanbin…you…wow,” Bobby struggled to get out, too entranced by the feel and the fit of everything.

A small whine slipped out as Hanbin tried to cover himself using his arms, but Bobby caught his wrists and held them together, “What kind of night is it, baby? How are you feeling?” He asked, even though he already knew, rubbing his thumbs over the cat hybrid’s hands.

“Tired. Can’t sleep. Help,” Hanbin begged, hands scrambling to catch Bobby’s when he pulled them away, but the older rapper just brought them up to gently cradle Hanbin’s face, making Hanbin whimper again at the soft touch.

Hanbin needed this. That much was glaringly obvious to Bobby. It had been far too long since anything had happened, and Hanbin was probably storing all of his frustration and about to dive head first into another breakdown.

“I’ve got you,” Bobby said, tracing under Hanbin’s eyes with his thumbs, “I’ll make you feel better, baby. Okay? You want Hyung to be gentle tonight?”

Hanbin nodded, relishing in the fact that Bobby always seemed to know just what he needed, and always gave it to him.

“Okay, we can have a soft night, just like you,” Bobby whispered, trailing his fingers over the bottom hem of the bralette, “And then after we’ll spend time with all of the others. I bet you’ve missed them, huh?”

Nodding again, Hanbin let his eyes slip closed as Bobby continued to explore his body.

“You look so good, you know that? I wish the others could see you right now. I bet our little puppy picked this out, right?”

Of course Junhoe picked it out. It was so obviously his style, and he was the only one that Bobby had mentioned that dream to.

Hanbin was almost entirely under, eyes cloudy and barely open as another needy whine escaped him.

“Come on, Kitty,” Bobby said, gently pulling Hanbin forward and against his chest, “Hyung’s gonna make everything better. Safeword?”

Hanbin looked up at him, eyes pleading. He didn’t want to have to talk. Talking meant thinking, and thinking was the opposite of what he wanted to do.

“Come on, baby. We agreed on this. Every time,” Bobby gently urged.

“Green, good. Yellow, slow. R-Red, stop,” Hanbin relented, forcing the words out without another complaint.

Bobby hummed, “Good boy. If you can’t speak, three taps, okay?” He said, prompting a nod from the younger. “Okay, Kitty. I’m gonna grab something. Sit pretty for me.”

He got up from the bed, smiling at Hanbin’s pout as he walked over to his closet. Quickly grabbing a plain black set of padded cuffs, Bobby debated the other items in the set before choosing not to. A spreader bar would probably a bit too much for tonight.

Walking back to Hanbin, Bobby made quick work of stripping his shirt off, tossing it to the other side of the room and laughing at Hanbin’s glare. He hated when Bobby threw his clothes around, but thankfully was less picky now that they no longer shared a room.

Hanbin was sat back on his heels, hands curled into slight fists between his knees as Bobby leaned forward to press another kiss against his lips.

“Always so good for Hyung, aren’t you?” Bobby said once he pulled back,  “Good boys get rewarded.” He pushed Hanbin back down, lifting his hips to slip a pillow under and climbing over him to cuff the smaller hybrid to the headboard, “You look so good like this, so pretty. Bet our little puppy is dying to see you like this. Maybe I should take a picture, show them just how much I appreciate their gift.”

The idea was too tempting, and Hanbin seemed to be just as on board with it as he was, so Bobby pulled his phone out from his pocket, quickly snapping a few pictures and sending them in the groupchat.

Donghyuk and Junhoe’s responses were almost immediate, the youngest hybrid sending a paragraph of swear words and lewd emojis, and the dancer sending back what was probably a dick pic of his own.

The pictures really were incredible, almost as beautiful as the real thing, but there was just something about seeing it in a still picture that really blew Bobby away. Hanbin’s hands were connected to the board, head thrown back as the position stretched his neck and torso out, ribcage sticking out just above the garter. The purple of the set went so well with Hanbin’s golden skin and soft brown fur.

Hanbin’s needy whine pulled him away from his phone, and Bobby instantly dropped the device to run his hands along the smooth thighs on either side of his waist.

“I’m sorry, baby. Hyung shouldn’t have ignored you, but I wanted to show you off. Wish I could show you off to all of our friends, make sure everyone knows what a good boy you are,” Bobby murmured, trailing his hands up to snap the straps of the garter.

Not wasting any more time, Bobby leaned down to mouth at one of Hanbin’s nipples through the lace, sucking a wet circle into the bralette before moving to do the same to the other side. Hanbin jerked against the cuffs, letting out another little whine as Bobby started to kiss up his neck.

“How jealous- How jealous would June be if I marked you up,” Bobby rasped out, grinning against Hanbin’s neck as the leader moaned at the thought, “Cover you all over with my marks and show you off like that.” If the others hadn’t been so adamant on the two of them spending this time alone, Bobby would have already invited Junhoe up, knowing how excited he got Hanbin.

But Hanbin didn’t need excited, tonight. He needed security, he needed to be taken apart and put back together in the way that only Bobby could.

“I won’t, though,” Bobby murmured, pausing to continue leaving open-mouthed kisses, “I’ll let him have his fun with you another time. Right now is about us, just us, baby. Hyung’s gonna make you feel better.”

Hanbin was in a whole other world, his head was fuzzy but he tried to focus on the pleasure running through his body, rather than the exhaustion. He felt overwhelmed, but he knew that Bobby would make him feel better. He always did.

Bobby unclipped the straps of the garter, sliding the panties down Hanbin’s legs, knowing that the younger male would be upset if he ripped them off like he wanted to.

“Gonna get you all loose and pliant just for me,” Bobby reached over to grab the lube from the nightstand, pressing kisses into the exposed skin of Hanbin’s thighs as he lubed his fingers up.

Once he was sure the lube had warmed up enough, instead of teasing, Bobby lightly circled a finger around Hanbin’s rim before pushing it all the way into the knuckle, feeling Hanbin’s slick mix with the lube.

Hanbin sucked in a sharp breath, not quite as ready for the intrusion as he thought he was, body reacting before he could truly process it.

“Relax, baby,” Bobby whispered, rubbing his other hand over Hanbin’s side, “I need you to relax for me.”

Trying to ease the tension in his body, Hanbin listened to Bobby, closing his eyes and letting the other work a second finger in.

“That’s my good boy,” Bobby’s fingers were playing with the lace on the garter, while his other hand was working two fingers in and out of Hanbin’s hole.

He was quickly able to locate Hanbin’s prostate, for once not teasing the younger and pushing directly against it.

 _“Ahh,”_ Hanbin cried, body arching up from the bed. It was crazy how much he really did need this. Too many breakdowns had happened alone in his studio recently, his anxiety was through the roof.

He really needed this.

“Shhhh. I know, baby,” Bobby soothed, “Hyung’s got you.”

Hanbin cried out, again, hips leaving the pillow Bobby had laid him down on, making the older hybrid use the hand on his waist to hold him down.

“I’ve got you,” Bobby repeated, pressing a little more firmly against the spot as Hanbin shuddered under him, stroking his fingers inside the younger in long, slow figure-eights.

The short staccato moans only spurred him on more, fighting to keep himself from losing it.

Bobby admired Hanbin’s body, tense yet pliant, squirming underneath him as the garter emphasized the dip of his waist.

Bobby wanted to ruin him, wanted to wreck him and the little lacy set he was wearing.

But this wasn’t about what he wanted, this was about what Hanbin needed.

Hanbin needed to feel grounded, needed to give up all control, at least for a little while, and Bobby was going to help him do that.

The pace he had set was more about getting Hanbin to relax than to stretch him, still only pumping the two fingers in, purposefully nudging his prostate every few times and pulling a small reaction each time.

“God,” Bobby breathed out, “You’re beautiful.”

Letting out another sob, Hanbin tried to hide his face against his drawn up forearm.

“Look at me,” Bobby said, voice gentle and quiet even though it was still obviously an order.

Hanbin’s eyes snapped open, they were glassy and soft, and Bobby was so in love with him.

Precious and vulnerable and all his.

Bobby kept up the slow pace until Hanbin’s back arched off the bed again, cum getting on the garter as he finally reached that breathless high.

Instead of stopping, Bobby continued to milk Hanbin’s prostate through the orgasm, and even after. Hanbin was whining and squirming from the overstimulation, but Bobby was going to keep at it until he got what he wanted.

“Good boy, always so sensitive,” Bobby praised, leaning forward to take Hanbin’s already hardening cock in his mouth. Giving blowjobs wasn’t his favorite thing to do, but he figured he could pay back for all of the ones he had recieved recently.

Bobby’s fingers continued their slow pressing against Hanbin’s prostate, lightly dragging his fingertips along the sides of his walls on each pull out. The pace was almost agonizing, and Hanbin was already crying from the rush of fog that was clouding his head. He felt like he was going to shake out of his skin.

Hanbin keened, Bobby had pressed his free hand down on Hanbin’s stomach, above his leaking cock, pushing down to hold him still and making him feel Bobby’s fingers that little bit more.

“You’re being so good for me, baby,” Bobby assured, pulling back, “My precious Kitty.”

“G-Good. For you,” Hanbin choked out, speaking for the first time since Bobby had started. His voice was breathless and uncertain, he was comepletely under, the soft and needy tone ringing in Bobby’s ears.

Bobby smiled, even though Hanbin couldn’t see it, “Yeah, Bin. Absolutely perfect. Color?”

“Gree- _uhhhhnn,”_ Hanbin flushed, pulling against the cuffs again as his hips jerked under Bobby’s hand.

“That’s it. You’re so close, aren’t you, baby?” Bobby asked, pulling several jerky nods from the younger, “You can do it. You can do it for Hyung.”

The second one was taking a bit more work than the first, so Bobby bent back down, sucking the tip of Hanbin’s cock back into his mouth. He only had to swirl his tongue around once before Hanbin’s choked off cry and the sound of him yanking against the cuffs were the only warnings Bobby got before warm cum hit the back of his throat, swallowing all of it as he pulled off.

“That’s it Binnie, you’re doing so well for Hyung. I knew you could do it. Good boy’s get rewarded,” Bobby said again, moving up to nip at Hanbin’s hip-bone.

Bobby was hard in his pants, painfully so, lightheaded with desire at seeing, _feeling,_ Hanbin come apart around him. He loved watching the other like this, taking in every little twitch, every whine, every reaction that came from Hanbin.

With the intent of stretching, rather than chasing another orgasm down, Bobby added a third finger, stopping just as he felt Hanbin adjust around him and pulling his fingers out.

 _“Hyung,”_ Hanbin sobbed out, “Please.”

“Please what?” Bobby asked.

Hanbin didn’t answer, just wrapped his legs around Bobby’s waist and whined when Bobby didn’t put his fingers back in.

Instead, Bobby wiped his hand off on his jeans, quickly stripping them off after and leaning over Hanbin. Rather than push in right away, he let his cock slide right over Hanbin’s hole as he breathed out against the smaller male’s neck, “Do you want me to fuck you? Is that what you want?”

Hanbin whimpered at the crude wording, but kept nodding his head until Bobby finally shushed him.

“Okay, baby, okay. Hyung’s gonna take care of you now,” Bobby didn’t bother slicking his cock up, he knew that he used more than enough lube when opening Hanbin up that the slide wouldn’t hurt him.

Only letting the tip press at Hanbin’s rim, Bobby pulled Hanbin into a kiss, sliding his tongue over a plush bottom lip as he leaned forward even farther, pushing his cock in as he deepened the kiss. Hanbin’s breathless gasp was swallowed up as he shuddered under Bobby, sharp canines digging into the older rapper’s lip.

“You okay, Kitten?” Bobby whispered against Hanbin’s trembling lips. He was probably shaking just as much as Hanbin was as he held himself up on his arms, waiting for a nod before he continued to push in.

Just as he had bottomed out, Bobby pulled back to suck a mark under Hanbin’s jaw.

“Please,” Hanbin whimpered as he tilted his neck back. His head was swimming and he felt like he was floating, Bobby was the last tether keeping him from disappearing.

“Relax, Kitten. Tell Hyung what you want,” Bobby kept his hips almost completely still, only giving Hanbin slow cirlces that he was desperately trying to push back against, but unable to from the cuffs keeping him in place.

“Y-You. You, you, you,” Hanbin repeated, “Make- Make my head quiet.”

Bobby gave one deep rock of his hips, groaning when Hanbin clenched around him. He held himself up on one arm, bracketing Hanbin’s body under his as he used the other hand to apply a light pressure over the collar, “Is this what you want, baby? You want Hyung’s hands around your throat?”

He could feel Hanbin’s jerky nod more than see the slight movement, so Bobby slowly added more weight as he barely sped up his thrusts, focusing more on how deep he was going, rather than how fast.

Years of being together gave Bobby the knowledge of just how Hanbin’s body worked, how it moved, how he reacted to every touch, yet each time had a different thrill to it.

He knew Hanbin’s limits just as well as his own, maybe better. The last thing Bobby ever wanted to do was push Hanbin into a bad place, not when the cat hybrid put so much trust in him.

And that’s why Bobby knew when to let up, loosening his grip just seconds before Hanbin was going to tap out. He let Hanbin suck in a shaky breath, only to force it back out as Bobby gave another deep rock of his hips.

 _“Nhhn,”_ Hanbin cried, he felt completely _owned_ by Bobby.

“That’s it, baby,” Bobby soothed, just as Hanbin let out a breathless sob, “I know. I know.” Every rock of his hips was matched with the slow pressure against Hanbin’s throat, eyes fluttering shut as his yanking against the cuffs got weaker with each one.

Hanbin was crying, _sobbing,_ under Bobby. This was by no means to most he’s ever been pushed, not even close, but the past _month_ was just filled with _too much._

  
He was hard again, didn’t know how, but he was. Maybe he was just that desperate for a release, maybe Bobby just knew Hanbin’s body too well. Whatever it was, it felt like a cliff that was quickly approaching, and Hanbin was ready to jump head first off of it.

Bobby also felt the tightening in his stomach, but he didn’t speed up his thrusts in order to chase his orgasm, not when his knot was growing. If he sped up, his knot would catch and tug too much, and Hanbin was too sensitive for that, right now. Bobby was content staying at the edge for a little while.

“You gonna come again? Just from my hands on your throat?” He was purposfully ignoring Hanbin’s prostate, not wanting to overwhelm Hanbin too much.

Even though that was kind of the point, tonight.

When it came to pain or overstimulation, there was a fine line between pleasure and panic for Hanbin, and Bobby was still apprehensive whenever the cat hybrid brought up trying to push that line.

Hanbin cried out against him, body jerking in a dry orgasm as nothing but a few lines of clear liquid spurted out. The tightening around his knot was what led Bobby to his own, just like it did almost every time.

Bobby dropped his head against Hanbin’s chest, cock still shooting cum as he tried to compose himself slightly. He was only down for a few breaths, but by the time he lifted his head up, Hanbin was almost entirely out, eyes completely unfocused as his chest heaved with short and raspy breaths.

“You did so well, Binnie,” He said, kissing along Hanbin’s neck, “So well. Absolutely perfect, Kitten.”

A low whine was the only answer Bobby recieved, so he reached up to undo the restraints, gathering Hanbin’s wrists in one hand and slowly lowering them back down, making Hanbin squeeze his eyes shut.

“Are you sore?” Bobby asked, even though he already knew that answer, and that Hanbin wasn’t going to respond. “We’re gonna get you all cozy, okay?” His phone was still sat next to them, so he sent Junhoe a quick text before grabbing the packet of wet wipes that he kept on his bedside table, pulling a few out and wiping up all of the white maring Hanbin’s skin.

He took another few minutes to just pet over all of the exposed areas of skin, letting his knot go down enough to pull out, the cat hybrid so far gone that he barely seemed to notice.

Bobby gently worked the garter off of Hanbin’s hips, pulling the stockings off along with it, softly kissing down the length of each leg as he did so.

The feeling pulled a sharp inhale from Hanbin, the younger hybrid having raised his arms back up to drape them over his face, “Hyung,” he breathed out, “The- The plug?”

Bobby looked around for the plug Hanbin was talking about, spotting the white item lying in the box on the floor that must have held the rest of the set.

Picking it up, he made sure that Junhoe had already cleaned it before asking Hanbin, “Are you sure, Binne?” When Hanbin nodded, Bobby used two fingers to push at Hanbin’s rim, “In or out?”

“In, please.”

Scooping any of the cum that leaked out, Bobby slowly pushed his fingers in, reveling in the small shocks that ran through Hanbin at the overstimulation. He pushed the plug in just as he slipped his fingers back out, trying not to catch on Hanbin’s rim and wiping his fingers off on the discarded wet wipes.

Hanbin still had his arms covering his eyes, chest rising and falling with much softer breaths than before, forcing himself to keep them even.

Bobby gave a soft laugh, sliding the discarded panties from earlier back up Hanbin’s legs, cooing as the cat hybrid gave a small moan as the lace settled over his spent cock.

Leaning forward, Bobby ran his hands along Hanbin’s waist, trailing his fingers over the shallow lines that garter straps dug into his skin, “Let go, baby. I’ve got you. Hyung’s here.”

Hanbin gave a jerky nod, and then another, and another, before he let out a small sob and moved to curl up on his side.

Bobby immediately pulled Hanbin on top of him, letting the younger hide his face against his neck as he rubbed his hands over a quivering back.

“That’s right,” Bobby cooed, “You’re okay, you’re okay. Hyung has you.”

Hanbin continued to cry against Bobby’s shoulder, but each sob was lighter than the last until they finally slowed to a stop, only quiet hiccups remaining.

Sometimes it scared Hanbin, not in a bad way, but he could get so lost in _BobbyBobbyBobby_ that nothing mattered but the feel of the older hybrid’s hands on him, in him, and his head would fog up until he was just left with his thoughts scrambled and mind blank. Just like he wanted.

But sometimes it was scary.

Bobby’s hand gripped the back of his neck, and Hanbin couldn’t help the way he whined, high and achingly at the sensation, as his body continued to tremble in Bobby’s lap.

Bobby just held him through it, petting his hair and gently rocking them, “You don’t have to come back up if you don’t want to, Kitten. You can stay under.”

Hanbin nodded, he kept nodding until Bobby’s hand slid up from his nape to thread into his hair, pushing his head down against the older rapper’s shoulder. He was still shaking, he didn’t think he would ever stop shaking.

Before he could stop it, his breathing was starting to pick up, feeling all control slip through his fingers as Bobby kept talking him down. Hanbin’s brain and body were at a disconnect, leaving him disoriented and struggling to catch up.

“Shhhhh, it’s okay, you’re okay. You did so well, Kitten. So perfect for me, did everything I told you to do. We’re gonna get you nice and calm, and then we’re gonna have a nice, quiet night with everyone,” Bobby promised, “And you’re gonna sleep with me tonight, yeah?”

“Can- Can June?” Hanbin quietly asked, trying to match his breathing with Bobby’s.

“Of course, baby. I know he’s your favorite,” Bobby laughed, thinking about all the times Hanbin had ‘forced’ Junhoe to join them, before the youngest hyrbid gave in and admitted that he enjoyed being with them.

Bobby, also, had a pretty soft spot for the other shepherd breed.

“You’re my favorite,” Hanbin was quick to correct, voice muffled by Bobby’s shoulder “June’s second.” Of course, Bobby was his favorite. He trusted Bobby with his life.

“You’re my favorite, too,” Bobby pecked Hanbin’s hair, making him giggle, “Just let me know when you’re ready, baby.”

“Think ‘m good,” Hanbin pulled back to look at Bobby, giving him a shy smile before looking down and blushing, “Is…Is it okay if I don’t…take it off?”

Hanbin liked the feeling of the lace rubbing against his skin, it was soft and comforting and snug against his body. He really liked it.

Bobby grinned, “‘Course, Bin.”

He helped Hanbin tug the white pullover back on before sliding on a pair of cotton shorts that Hanbin kept in his room for times like this, and after Bobby quickly slipped on his own pajama bottoms, forgoing a shirt.

It was obvious that Bobby helping him with such simple tasks was already pushing him back down, leaving him soft and pliant under Bobby’s hands.

“Wanna go see the others now?” Bobby asked, continuing when Hanbin nodded, “Want to walk? Or want to be carried?”

Hanbin lifted his arms up at Bobby, making the older rapper laugh as he picked him up.

Just as Hanbin wrapped his legs around his waist, Bobby purposefully pressed against the plug, making the smaller hybrid squirm and moan against his neck.

“N-Not funny,” Hanbin whined, tail swishing sulkily as Bobby opened the door.

“I thought it was pretty funny,” Bobby teased back as he walked into the living room, greeting all of the others that were currently setting up for a pretty awesome movie night, “Did you guys have fun without us?”

Junhoe snickered, “Not as much fun as I’m sure you two had,” He waited until Bobby had sat down to claim the spot next to him in the corner of the sectional, booping Hanbin on the nose as the rapper blinked his eyes open.

When he went to try it again, Hanbin bit the finger before it could make contact, sinking his teeth down until Junhoe yelped and pulled it away.

“Ow! What kind of ‘Thank you’ was that?” Junhoe pouted, looking at the small bead of blood on his finger before putting it in his mouth, “‘Hat fuckin’ hurd.”

Hanbin stuck his tongue out before wiggling around on Bobby’s lap, trying to find a position that didn’t put pressure on the toy still inside his ass.

Junhoe pulled his finger out of his mouth, “Did you put the plug in him?” He asked Bobby, making Hanbin’s tail swat at him for talking about him instead of to him.

“Yeah, don’t know if I regret it or not,” Bobby winced as Hanbin’s knee pressed down on his crotch, “Hey, Kitty, why don’t you sit on Junhoe for a bit?”

Hanbin’s ears perked up, and he flashed a toothy grin at the second youngest before pushing him back against the corner of the couch as he practically pounced on him, tail swishing behind him as he curled up on Junhoe’s chest, caged between both other hybrids and back against the couch.

He yanked at Bobby’s hair until he moved too, sitting perpendicular with Junhoe’s legs over his lap as Hanbin purred in between them.

“Was he this much of a brat while you two were doin’ the do?” Jinhwan asked, walking in from his room with Donghyuk close behind, each carrying in a bean-bag to throw in front of the couch.

“I swear he was crying like 10 minutes ago,” Bobby deadpanned, “I think he just came up too quick, but he’s back under now.”

Yunhyeong and Chanwoo walked in with bowls full of snacks, completing the group as they placed everything on the table, Donghyuk fiddling with the controller.

Yunhyeong handed Bobby a bowl of cubed watermelon, “Good, he needs it. I think he dropped without realizing it earlier. Poor thing started crying because I frowned when he slammed the door.”

Junhoe continued to pet Hanbin’s ears, having sat up slightly so Bobby could press a few pieces of watermelon against Hanbin’s lips, making the rapper sleepily glare before opening his mouth.

Donghyuk got the movie started, him and Chanwoo lying on a blanket while the two eldest claimed the beanbags.

“Why do they always get the couch,” Chanwoo whined, rolling onto his back and almost hitting Donghyuk.

“‘Cus I’m the leader and my ass hurts,” Donghyuk mocked something Hanbin had said the other month when the maknae made the same complaint, trying to imitate Hanbin’s whiny voice as said leader glared at him with a piece of red fruit half in his mouth.

“Hey, Kitten. You can get him back during practice, just lay down,” Bobby tried to avoid Hanbin going bratty on them, not wanting to have to discipline him later.

Apparently Hanbin was farther down than he thought, the cat hybrid blinking at him before complying to his wish, dropping back against Junhoe’s chest as he curled a sweater-clad hand in front of his face.

Junhoe’s hand slid under the pullover, lightly dragging his nails against Hanbin’s back until he ran into something.

“Little one, are you still wearing the top?” He asked, trailing back down to pull the waistband of Hanbin’s shorts down slightly, “And the bottoms?”

Hanbin didn’t answer, just continued to purr against his chest as Junhoe resumed the gentle petting.

Bobby leaned over to whisper to the youngest hybrid, “Yeah, and if you’re lucky you can play with him tonight. But you have to be a good puppy.” He grinned at the responding snarl.

Junhoe hated when Bobby tried to dom him, but the thought of seeing Hanbin wearing the items he picked out was far too tempting so instead of bitching at the rapper, Junhoe just rolled his eyes and shoved him away.

“Keep your dick away from me or I’ll bite it off.”

“Kinky.”

“Both of you, shush,” Hanbin growled, pinching Junhoe’s nipple.

The dog hybrid _squeaked,_ making everyone laugh as he pouted. Seeking revenge, Junhoe slid his hand down Hanbin’s shorts and pushed his fingers against the plug settled in the leader.

 _“Hhhnn, s’too much,”_ Hanbin whined, pawing at Junhoe’s chest, “Juneeee.”

Junhoe grinned, “What’d you call me?” He twisted the toy, this time making the smaller hybrid’s whole body jerk against him.

“Fuck yo- _aahh,”_ Hanbin’s voice cracked as Junhoe gave the plug another jerk, “Oppa! S-Stop _iiiiiit.”_

Junhoe smirked in victory as Hanbin panted against his chest.

“You two are fucking evil,” Jinhwan said, not bothering to look away from the TV.

His tone made Bobby snort, “Weren’t you the one that cuffed him to his studio chair because he told you that your butt was getting big?”

“Not the point,” Jinhwan waved him off, “We should order pizza.”

“Hyung, you always say that, and then you yell at Hanbin when he eats it.”

Jinhwan finally looked at him, raising an eyebrow, “Because he just ends up getting sick.”

 _“Yeah,”_ Bobby laughed, “So we should get chicken.”

“I’m down with chicken.”

“Seconded.”

“Spicy chicken?”

“We can get both.”

Jinhwan sighed as he grabbed his phone, “Fine, fine. Just shut up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heya Hoya Hiya
> 
> Thanks for reading~  
> I’d appreciate if you dropped a comment or kudos!!  
> Check out my other fics!!  
> Surprise, they’re all about Bin.
> 
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/MVforVictory)


End file.
